1. Field
The invention relates generally to a device for facilitating the hanging, positioning and leveling of one or more pictures or other objects on a wall or other vertical surface. In particular, the invention is a tool that enables persons desiring to hang pictures or other objects to quickly, easily and nearly simultaneously locate and mark on the selected surface the precise spot at which each of one or more nails, screws, hooks or other fastener devices must be installed in order to achieve the desired positioning and leveling of each of one or more such objects.
The desired hanging of a picture or other object requires the proper positioning of one or more nails, screws, hooks or other fastener devices on the wall or other vertical surface, each of which fastener devices will be inserted into or otherwise attached to a wire, saw-tooth bracket or other hanging element on the back of the picture or other object. This task becomes especially challenging when a variety of types of such fastener devices and hanging elements are present, and even more challenging when multiple objects are being hung and the positioning of each is dependent upon the positioning of each of the others.
The task of precisely locating the exact spot at which each of multiple nails, screws, hooks or other fastener devices is to be installed on a wall or other surface almost always requires some degree of trial and error. As a result, the positioning of one or more of the fastener devices frequently must be adjusted, thereby increasing the time required to complete the task and leaving a number of potentially visible misplaced holes in the wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of devices have been developed in an attempt to facilitate the picture hanging process, thereby improving on the commonly used trial-and-error approach to precisely locating the spot or spots on the wall at which fastener devices are to be installed. Some of these devices are designed for use with only one type of hanging element, and others are designed for use with only one type of nail, screw, hook or other fastener device. Additionally, some of these devices are limited in that they are usable for locating the position for installing only a single fastener device. Others are limited in that they can be used for hanging only a single picture. In general, however, none of these other devices is adaptable for all of: easily marking the wall in a clear easy-to-see manner; hanging a picture that utilizes more than one fastener device and requires the use of more than one hanging element; hanging more than one picture; hanging a large and/or heavy object such as a mirror; hanging and leveling one or more pictures with more than one type of fastener device; and hanging more than one picture where at least one picture is to be positioned on an adjoining wall.
There exists, therefore, a need for further improvements in and to devices for facilitating the hanging of pictures on walls, particularly with respect to easily and nearly simultaneously locating the precise spots on such walls at which a plurality of fastener devices are to be installed in order to hang a plurality of pictures. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.